Order, Harmony, and Chaos
by Ninja Marshmallow Cookies
Summary: One night, Discord's statue is broken once again by a mysterious force - which also frees his brother Order, Who wants to retake Equestria in his evil reign. Will the Elements   plus Discord  be able to defeat him?
1. The statue in the garden

Order, Harmony, and Chaos.- A my little pony friendship is magic fanfiction.

(Authors note: lol, I have absolutely no idea why I'm writing this. so, It's based on a couple really confusing head canons, which actually make a lot of sense. OH, and there's probably not gonna be like any oc's. Except for Order, who is going to be the absolute creepiest thing in this fic. So creepy...

And screwball is in it! Yay screwball! I love that weird filly!

Oh, and some Celestiacord. which is my otp now, for some reason when I saw the pairing I immediately gusta'd it. yay..

oh...and rated like T maybe... There's going to be a lot of action, minor swearing, etc.)

Chapter one: The statue in the garden.

Celestia strode regally strode through her palace, In the late hours of the night, reading her new impromptu letter from Twilight sparkle. She levitated it with her magic, completely absorhoof in her reading. It reminded her of when she was a filly, a long, long, looong time ago.

Until she crashed into Luna.

"Oh, Oh my, Luna?" she asked. Luna was slightly smaller and was knocked down by the force of the bigger alicorn, she lay sprawled on the floor, shocked from the sudden impact.  
>She carefully used her snout to help her lift her sister up from the ground. Lunawore a worried look on her face.<p>

"O sister, a dream has befallen us to-night." She was speaking in the old cantorlotian voice, nervous from the event of the night.

"Yes?" Asked Celestia, interested now.  
>"Was it a nightmare?" asked Celestia. Ever since she had been sealed in the moon, she had been befallen with terrifying nightmares of her time, and sicknesses and fainting spells that had kept her from interacting with the citizens of Canterlot, or working with Celestia. She was even completely powerless when Discord took over.<p>

"No, not a nightmare, but a dream of prophecy has befallen us betwixt this hour" Alicorns of such high magical power (as Luna was) were known to have prophethetic dreams at time of high importance, like an impending war.

"But what could be so important right now…" thought Celestia. She gave a slight cough.  
>"What was your dream about, Luna?" She asked.<p>

"That Discord had escaped once more from his prison of stone!" said Luna, the urgency of the situation rising in her voice. Celestia's eyes went wide.

"No…no… it…Can't be…" Said Celestia, She took a deep breath.

"It must just be a nightmare, Luna." Said Celestia, trying to reassuring her sister, but mostly for her own sake.

"Just err-go back to bed," She said.  
>"But sister, the dream was of such reality, that it must be of truth!" Celestia gulped, and gave a nervous smile.<p>

"Well, If you want to go into the maze to check on it, then that'd be fine Luna." She said, pretending to just humor Luna, and seem like she was still in control. She strode down the halls, picking up the pace, faster, and faster, until she was at a fast canter. She passed by a few guards who immediately snapped to attention.

"Uh… Princess?" they asked, watching as Celestia and her sister cantered down the halls. Soon, Luna was at a full paced gallop, with Celestia using her wings to lift her along the ground. The guards shrugged, and followed behind the sisters.

The group reached the statue of Discord, the princessess staring at it expectantly, and the guards standing akwardly in the back, shuffling their the party stared at it for a few minutes, and the guards slipped away, confused on why the princess had come to stare at the statue. Luna and Celestia stayed a few minutes more. Celestia gave a slight cough, then turned to Luna.

"Well?" There was a harsh tone to her voice. Luna shuffled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Sister, We do not know, my dream clearly had-"

"I don't care!" she snapped. She was now very on edge, and had assumed that Luna had brought her out here for no reason, not thinking straight enough about how her sister really is.

"Don't ever joke with me like this about important issues like Discord!"

"Sister!" said Luna, reaching a full canterlotian scream, "WE ARE NOT JOKING, SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN, AND IF IT DOESN'T-"

"THAN YOU BROUGHT ME OUT HERE FOR NOTHING!" said Celestia, her voice reaching canterlotian volumes she had not used in a long time. The two alicorns began bickering, screaming, and shouting at each other.

But soon..

a flash of light...

smoke,

magic,

chaos...

Discord's statue seemed to give a great heave, and stone fragments flew everywhere, drawing the two screaming alicorns away from their arguement... And Discord stepped forth from his pedestal.

"Aaaaahahaha...It's good to be back in Equestria!" laughed Discord as he waltzed up to the two alicorn sisters, who had there eyes wide open in shock. Suddenly, he teleported behind the two, and-

"DAMN IT!" He yelled. Discord had only teleported half the way, one half was a disembodied torso floating behind the two sisters, and the other was a pair of legs wandering around.

"I can't use my reality warping...so Order is back in Equestria..." he muttered to himself. Another flash of light, and he was back together.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF EQUESTRIA DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Celestia yelled, pointing her horn towards his chest threatningly. He rolled his eyes and calmly flicked her horn away, not at all fazed by it, Even though it was as sharp as a spear.. Luna gave a small squeak and hid behind her sister, eyes wide in fright.

"Oh, nothing, I'm on your side now."

"Really Discord, What is it?" She asked, lowering her horn threatningly, still watching him. Even though she was being so aggresive- something told her that maybe he _could _be trusted. She shook her head. Discord had betrayed her enough times she knew this to not be true.

"Actually no. A warning. Do you remember my brother?" Celestia's eyes went wide.

"No-no-please, how can you know if he's escaped?" Luna carefully stepped around her

sister, and whispered,

"So Order is back in Equestria..."

(Authors note: Sorry if this doesn't explain much yet, but next chap will explain who Order is, what's going on, and Celestia's and Discord's backstory.)


	2. Strange allies

Order, Harmony, and Chaos,

Chapter 2: Strange allies

(Authors note: Whew, starting second chapter! now, to say some stuff to you guys:

To disneyprincess: Yes, read more of it...THE PUPPET BUNNY COMMANDS YOU! *waves puppet around*

To Kowalistair Fanatic, Order is a bad thing. He's not really harmonious, like Celestia, just think of someguy who would want to have everyone breathe in a regulated pattern because "it's orderly."

To Sturm and drang: THE PUPPET BUNNY COMMANDS YOU TO READ!)

Celestia protectively put Luna behind her, as if that alone could protect her from what was coming. Her mind was racing, she didn't have her usual orderly stream of thoughts.

_Orderly..._

_order..._

No. It couldn't be true.

"Why should I trust you!" spat Celestia .

"You've betrayed me and my sister too many times to count! You-"

"Were the one that saved you, Equestria, your sister, and everpony else when he tried to take over. Hear me out Celestia, I'm not here to spread chaos-" He then stopped midsentence, stroked his goat beard comtemplantively.

"Well, maybe I should, she did imprison me and all, what should I do for her?" He asked himself, and much to Celestia's suprise, a tiny version of Discord, dressed as an angel, appeared on his shoulder.

"Don't do it! It's for the greater good! And if Order is released, then you won't be able too anyways!" The tiny thing squeaked.

"Are you my good side?" asked Discord. "I expected you to be a lot smaller."

"Why does everyone always say that?" The angel squeaked indigniatly.

"Whatever. I want to hear what the other guy has to say." A little devil appeared on the other shoulder, twice as large as the other one. He was holding a can of beer, and was staggering about.

"DUUUUDE!" He said. "Like, you should just spread chaos. It'll be fun. So don't listen to mister girly dress butterfly over there."

"IT. IS. A. FREAKING. TUNIC. YOU. ASSHOLE." The angel screamed at him through clenched teeth.

Luna had stuck her head out behind Celestia to see what was going on. When she saw the three Discords, she quickly went back again.

"Whoa-Whoa- " Said the devil. "I thought you angels had Clean mouths!"

"I AM SO FREAKING TIRED OF YOU!" Yelled the angel. He then looked up and Discord.

"HEY, THE DEVIL IS MADE OF SUGAR!"

Discord immediately ate the devil, much to Celestia's suprise and horror. He swallowed, grimaced, and snapped his fingers, making the angel dissapear.

"Yeah, so, I'm not here to cause chaos. I care as much as you do about keeping him out of Equestria. His rule is even worse than your stupid harmonic rule. And, He smells."

"My common sense says that I shouldn't believe you." Said Celestia, Her head rising.

"But just this one time-" Discord's face lit up. "Under a few conditions," His face fell, this probably wasn't good, Celestia had never really liked the chaos he spread when they were children.

"No chaos reigning, that means no chocolate rain, replacing objects with soap, etc., You let me make the calls, and my guards get to follow you." Discord sighed.

"Fine, Celestia, whatever you say," He said, "I'll stay within your boundaries. But just too tell you, with Order out and about now, I can't even do more than the most rudimentary magic. and I think that we should gather the Elements of Harmony before making a move on Order."

"That seems strangely...logical for you, Discord," Said Celestia.

"I'm forced into thinking in new ways when some event like this comes up. Luckily, this doesn't happen often. And without doing something like this once in awhile, I wouldn't be chaotic and random anymore, would I?"

"I guess you are right," Said Celestia. "I will call the Elements now. We should face Order prepared."

"Going by train will take hours, Order will already be out and at full power at that time."

"I don't intend to use the train, Discord. I will gather them using other means,"

"Your magic, Celestia? I didn't know that you Alicorns had power enough to do something like that."

"I don't. Thats why you are going to help me."

"Moi?" asked Discord "What could I do? Those ponies would run away from me as soon as they see me."

"They won't. I'll make sure of it."

"Ugh, fine."

"Now, I am going to send a letter to tell them to gather in the library. Do you remember that place?"

"How can I forget? I was sealed in stone for the second time outside that wretched place."

"What should I do?" asked Luna.

"Gather the guards, surround Order's prison and make sure nothing comes out or goes in." Luna nodded, and trotted to the guards stables.

"Now, excuse me Discord, There is a letter I need to write."

XXX

Spike was sleeping, resting quietly in his basket, dreaming about his two favorite things. Rarity, and icecream. But sudenly, He woke up, spewing fire all over the room, launching a scroll at Twilight Sparkle's bed.

"Ah! Spike!" she cried, the letter hitting her right between the eyes.

"What's this?" asked Twilight, opening the scroll. Her eyes widened.

"Spike! we need to gather everyone! Immediately!"

"What could be so important at this time of the night?"

"I don't really know, but it's bigger than the battle we had with Nightmare Moon or Discord!"

XXX

Soon, they had gathered everyone in the room. And Spike.

"Why are we waiting around like this?" asked Rainbow Dash, yawning the words out angrily.

"Yes, I'm missing my beauty sleep, what is this about?" asked Rarity. Twilight Sparkle gave a sigh.

"Look, it's very important! Celestia needs us to do this!"

"What 'ah want to know is why we're not taking the train, and just hanging out around here!" Asked Applejack.

"Look! This is just what Celestia instructed me to do! Do you have a problem with that?" The group fell silent. They waited for awhile. Rainbow Dash sighed.

"So when is Celestia is gonna come I-" Two large objects crashed through the roof, Making a large splintering noise, Which startled Fluttershy so badly she jumped into the air, latching on to what fell through, her eyes squeezed shut. She carefully opened one eye, and found herself staring into one, yellow, iris, with a red pupil, staring straight into her eye. She looked up his face.

"Dis-squeak-cord!" She said, freezing up, and falling back over, her eyes stuck wide.

"Told you I'd be popular." He said sarcastically, turning to Celestia.

"HEY YOU! BIG GUY!" Yelled Rainbow Dash getting up into the air. Discord turned around.

"Oh, you." He said, unimpressed.

"YEAH, ME!" She yelled. "AND HERE I AM!" she said, karate kicking him right in the chin, knocking him down, and a loud crack was heard. Just as she was about to go down for another attack, Celestia quickley slid in front of her, and flared her wings, stopping Dash's next attack.

"WHAT, SO NOW PRINCESS CELESTIA IS UNDER MIND CONTROL?' she yelled, "YOU SUCK, DISCORD!" Just as she was about to go for another attack, Celestia stopped her.

"No, Rainbow Dash, It's not what it seems! This will sound strange, but discord is on our side now, there is an even greater evil about."

"Greater evil?" Asked Rainbow Dash. "Than Discord? You're bucking insane." Twilight Sparkle gasped. noone would ever have the gall to tell an all powerful ruler that-except, of course, Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, It's true," said Discord, staggering to his feet. He sighed. "There is a greater evil out there. And please, trust me, if anypony is being controlled by anypony, it's me. Celestia has me on a tight leash." He sat down in a pile of fallen books, and turned to Celestia. The entire group still glared at him angrily.

"I think it would only be proper to tell them the full story, before we expect them to believe us." Said Discord.

"Yes," Said Celestia. "Once, a long time ago, when Equestria was blossoming..."


	3. A Story from Long Ago

Chaos, Order and Harmony.

Chapter 3: A story from long ago.

(Authors notes: Well ,chapter 3 \(^o^)/

Just keep on going! Oh, and if you can please review and stuff, I'm just a newbie at , and I need all the help I can get!)

Long, ago, when Equestria was blossoming into a new land for ponies of every type, Earth, Unicorn, and pegasus. The land was ruled by a council of the six guardians who founded the land and banished the Windigos.

(Clover the clever's POV)

_I remember the feeling of pride I had that day, the council of me, my friends, those former enemies of mine. Seated at a large round table in a castle in the woods, a large crowd gathered before us. Unicorn, Pegasi, and ponies, all under peacetimes, all gathered in a crowd, smiling laughing and friendly._

_"I hereby officially declare this land-Equestria!"_

XXX

The guardians were worried that when they died, that harmony would collapse throughout Equestria. They decided to try to create in a radical new experiment with the combination of science and magic to create a new life, two beings with the combination of the people of Equestria, one who would raise the sun at dawn, another who would raise the moon at night.

(Guardians POV)

_Clover and Princess Platinum were working on raising the sun again. They both admired the celestial body as it rose into the sky. Platinum turned to Clover._

_"Who do you think will raise the sun after us?" she asked. The guardians had no heir at that time, except for their teenage children, but they had spread with their fathers to the far corners of Equestria, settling wherever they could. Each had no interest in royal business of any sort. And there was some turmoil in Equestria, some groups still were hostile to each other, preffering the days when the races were seperate. They would seize power with any chance they could get._

_"That is a good question, Platinum. Do not worry the answer, I feel is close." Platinum looked int othe large, bright, body of light. _

_"I hope you are right... I really hope you are right." Clover's face then suddenly lit up._

_"Wait...what if we create somepony to replace us?" She said excitedlly. _

_"Are you out of your mind?" Asked Platinum. "Thats never been tried before!" Clover smirked._

_"Then we'll be the first to do it!"_

XXX

An Alicorn, a being of legend that had only been heard of in little foals tales.

(Guardians POV)

_"An Alicorn? really? Is that what Clover is trying to create?" said Hurricane, reading her letter. _

_"I don't get this! You can't create ponies like this! especially an Alicorn." Pansy shuffled her hooves. _

_"Well, I don't know, but shouldn't we come? It would be the best thing to do for a friend." Hurricane sighed. _

_"I suppose you're right, I should go no matter how harebrained her ideas are."_

XXX

They gathered in the secrect chamber of the castle to do the experiment. In the dimly lit room, they combined their magic, the elements of harmony, putting a bit of each of themselves to hopefully create an Alicorn.

They tried this experiment, using the magic found in stones that you know now as the Elements of Harmony. They created two beings, different from each other as night and day. Discord, and Order, a demi-god of Day, Light, fire, and Chaos, was the younger, and the older ruled the night, darkness, water, and order. The only problem was, that these creatures were not Alicorns, rather, Dracequsi, mixtures of other strange races besides ponies.

XXX

_They had sucessfuly completed the experiment, when from the swirling magic of their experiment, two tiny foals fell forward. _

_And they were definitely not Alicorns._

_The bigger, older looking one was a bird like creature, a swan with the face of some sort of menacing bird of prey. He had some sort of...paws, each was a long, skin covered thing, long and fiborous like some sort of vine, five of them, pink-ish colored. _

_"What are these?" asked Chancellor Pudding head as she touched a paw with her hoof. _

_"I have no idea."_

_The creature also had hind legs like a wolf. It was a strange combination. _

_The other, smaller one was a mix of too many things beside ponies. _

_"These two are perfect!" Said Clover beaming with joy. The others looked at each other._

_"Are you sure?" they said in unison. _

_The tiny one turned the floor he was sitting on into chocolate._

XXX

_They ended up naming the older, Order, after the way he desired for order, and tried to orginize everything, to his room too even people, one day he was found sorting the palace servants by color, he had some sort of trance on them, they all moved strangely, all the same. He was orderly and unsimpathetic, and raised the moon at night._

_The younger did not like any of that order, his name was Discord. He had a large sweet tooth, and could work reality to his desire. He was excellent with his magic, and experimented it on small animals, and raised the sun in the day._

XXX

The two's rule for the short while that it lasted was not very good. Discord manipulated reality during day, and Order put on suffocating rule on the ponies at night. Aware of how poorly they ruled, the guardians prepared to make more perfect beings to rule the land. Just as they were preparing for replacing the brothers with the new Alicorn sisters, Order flew into a jealous rage and usurped the throne from his brother, Discord, who didn't want to accept the rules and regulations of leadership, fled with the Guardians, to their stronghold, a castle in the middle of a forest, their capitol. All around them, nature suddenly froze, and ponies were put under an orderly regime, where the world around them turned to gray.

(Celestia's POV)

_I remember, running from Order, running running, I could feel Order closing in behind me, the gray filling in under my feet, slowing my pace. Until suddenly, Somepony else grabbed me._

_"Come on! Hurry!" He yelled, and struggled with my weight, but he was able to teleport forward. It was a large feat of magic, being able to teleport with somepony more than half your size, especially considering how young he was. _

_We were able to make it into the forest, panting._

_"I'll set up a shield!" Said the Unicorns, as they stayed behind to build a magic barrier. I flinched in fear as Order grew closer and closer, his teeth glinting in the sun, but he was suddenly stopped by the barrier. _

_"YOU-YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" He bellowed._

_"Begone, you disgusting creature!" Yelled princess Platinum, shooting a beam of light at him. Order roared, and ran away._

_"And stay out!" Yelled Smart cookie. She turned to Puddinghead. _

_"Do you have Luna?" she asked ._

_"Yep!" Said Puddinghead, removing a tiny, scared Luna from her hair. The little filly sat on the ground, wide eyed and scared. I fell over, tired from our chase from the new city back to the castle. I looked to Discord, a playful smile was on his face._

_"Thank you Discord."_

_"Anything for a friend."_

_And the world turned gray outside._

The two children, Celestia, and Discord, formed a bond in the years they resisted Order's rule inside of the castle in the unnamed woods. After many years of this resistence, the world turning dull and gray around them, they decided to to name the forest...Everfree, for the resistance that would always remain there. Soon, when Celestia and Luna had built up their magical powers to a godly point, they teamed up with Discord and went to slay order. Celestia and Luna were struck down halfway through the battle, and Discord vanquished Order, and sealed him in a chamber many feet under the ground. There, Order was left to the eternal punishment of being trapped in a plain of nothingness, and foreboding harsh landscapes...The inside of his own mind.

(Discord's POV)

_I remember the battle well. We had entered Orders stronghold, a world filled with gray. We entered his throne room, and there he was, sitting on his throne, sitting up on it as straight as a poker. _

_We enacted the battle right there, Celestia and Luna using their Unicorn magic, and me with mine. I used every form of my Chaotic magic, turing the floor to butter, Causing a thunderstorm of jelly beans, whatever. _

_There was one point in the battle, where Order angrily grabbed one of my fangs, and snapped it off, then stabbing me with it._

_"Oh, I'm sorry, It looks as if I ruined the order that your face is in. Time to throw away the rest of it." He said in his creepy monotone, stabbing me yet again._

_He then knocked me over, and magicallly charged the tooth and launched it at Luna, pinning her down. _

_"LUUUNAAAA!" she yelled, turning her head, and Order took the oppurtinity to knock her down with his magic. _

_"NO." I said, staggering to my feet, grabbing Orders neck._

_"You-" _

_"NOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, and did the most powerful piece of magic I had ever done before, I opened a giant pit into the ground, and filled with power, I shoved him into it._

_"YOU WILL LIVE IN AN ETERNAL HELL, UNDER THE GROUND, IN A WASTELAND CREATED BY YOUSELF, ROTTING AND ALONE." I said, my voice echoing in a terrifying way. Dark spirits swarmed around us, as I buried him deeper, and deeper into the ground. Feeling absolutely no remorse for my brother, I squeezed his neck harder, and cast the final spell. His eyes closed, and he fell the rest of the way. _

_I flew back up to his stronghold, and ran to where Celestia was laying on the ground, Luna had already freed herself from my tooth, and was nuzzling her sister sadly._

_"TIA-TIA!" I yelled, then whispered softly, over and over again, like a mantra. Her eyes opened briefly._

_"D-discord..."_

XXX

Even though Discord had vanquished Order and had promised peace through the land, he had decided that since he was the one who overthrew Order, he should own the land. After a few years of contempt of the sister's rule, he seized the land from her, and started a regime of Chaos.

(Discord's POV)

_It was the worst hate, the kind of hate that tears you up from the inside. Everyday, I lived with this hate and resentment, of being 2nd- well, 3rd (considering Luna) Banana to the Alicorn sisters. They got all the land, The power, the riches, the admiration of the people, and I got a share of land in the boring and dry mild west to settle. _

_Thats when I decided to spread my chaos everywhere as revenge._

_I made it rain chocolate-flavoured acid, turned the clouds into a sticky, sugary paste that the pegasi became stuck and died in, and turned the grass and animals into brightly colored tissue paper, with large mouths full of sharp teeth._

_The chaos was absolutely beautiful. I wanted to show it to Celestia, and when my chaos reached the Everfree forest, location of the capitol, she was not at all pleased._

_"Discord!" she yelled, over the sound of the orchestra of pies playing the tuba I had made just for her._

_"Stop this-You are hurting too many ponies, Please, Stop!" I did stop. _

_"You don't...Like...my Chaos?" I asked quietly. "THEN YOU DON'T LIKE ME!" I then began the battle I would long regret._

XXX

Filled with grief, over the loss of her old friend to his own chaos, Celestia and Luna locked him into stone, hopefully forever.

(Celestia's POV)

_The battle against discord had been going on for long, too long. It was destroying the castle of ever free, and had already killed the old and frail guardians, who had armed us with the mysterious Elements of Harmony. I suddenly spotted an opening._

_"Now, my sister!" I yelled, And we both used our powers, combined with the elements, to try to turn him into stone. Discord didn't really seem to mind. Instead, he assumed a pose like he was about to sing opera, but only uttered one single line-_

_"Celestia, please, forgive me." he sang out plainly._

_He was then sealed in stone, the statue making a clunk noise on the ground. Me and my sister laid down on the ground, panting. _

_"We-we did it." said Luna._

_"Yes, I know." I said. I shed one, single tear._

However, order has escaped. It is the Elements job now to seal him back into his chamber, if he has really broken free from his prison.

(good lordy. I'm done. hoped you guys like the back story and everything! It took a lot of effort to make. Well, read, review, and stuff please!

oh and p.s: YAY THE GUARDIANS YAY!)


	4. The prison

Order, Harmony, and Chaos.

Chapter 4: The prison

(**Well, hello everyone! this chapter is going to feature Screwball, one of my fave background ponies. now please review, subscribe, everything!**

**and, to bearie: None of that is happening inthis fanfiction like that. e.o)**

As Celestia finished her story, the group of ponies stared at her with wide eyes. Celestia looked back at them, cocking her head at them.

"What is it?" she asked. Twilight shuffled her hooves and looked sheepishly at Discord.

"I-I just never suspected a past like this... I just don't..." Celestia smiled.

"Learning that the enemy you defeated used to consort with your princess? I wouldn't blame you. " she closed her eyes, then slowly opened them again. " And I know-It's a sad story. It was hard to live through. But now it's time to face the future and defeat Order so that something like this will not happen to you, your friends or family. Order does not feel any remorse for the lives that he takes or destroys, just as long as there is the order that he wants. and he will do anything for it." Celestia looked out the library window to the castle.

"Where Canterlot stands now, Is where Orders stronghold used to be. The old castle in the woods is where the battle with Discord took place. It destroyed the castle, and we decided to move to the fort over Order's prison, Known as Canterlot."

"I always wondered where the castle we found the Elements of Harmony was." Said Twilight Sparkle.

"Yes, It was the old capitol." She kept gazing out the window.

"I also forgot to tell you...The guardians that founded Equestria? You know of them?" Twilight sparkle nodded.

"I know of them. There was Chancellor Pudding head, her secrectary Smart Cookie, Princess Platinum, Clover the Clever, Captain Hurricane, and Private Pansy. They founded and discovered the land, and banished the windigos. But what about them?" Celestia turned from the window.

"You six are the descendants of the guardians. Specifically the ones you played as in the Heart's Warming eve pageant."

"Wow! that's amazing!" Said Applejack. "I-" Discord cleared his throat.

"I'd hate to break up your little chat, but there is business to attend to. Specifically, destroying my brother. And we need to get to the castle before he possibly escapes."

Celestia nodded. "We need to make our way to Canterlot. Pinkie pie, Applejack,Fluttershy, ride on Discord's back. Discord, create a...basket of sorts to hold them in." Discord snapped his fingers, and a 3 pony sized basket appeared on his back.

"I feel like a pack mule.." Grumbled Discord.

"Deal with it." said Celestia.

"What should I do?" asked Spike.

"Watch the library while we're gone, okay?" said Twilight Sparkle. Spike stood up straight and saluted.

"Now Twilight sparkle, Rarity, please come with me. I will carry you with my magic, and fly outside the castle walls." Celestia hopped onto the windowsill. Rainbow dash flew behind her.

"Wait, what about me?" she huffed angrily. Celestia smirked.

"Due to your...not very satisfactory comment earlier, about my sanity, you are going to fly as fast as you can. Are you up for the job?"

"What? No fair!" said Rainbow Dash, and she launched herself out the window, going as fast as she could. Celestia laughed and looked behind her at Discord.

"Come on...Lets fly!" The two took off into the air, going as fast as they could, passing a huffing Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, Celestia, How'd you get so fast?" asked RD, Flying up next to the Alicorn Princess.

"Don't you know dear? I invented the sonic Rainboom!" She said, Laughing and flying off. Dash's Jaw opened wide, as she lost ground to Discord. Pikniepie waved at her.

"Hi Dashie!" she said. Pinkie then began to poke Discord's head.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" she asked over and over again.

"Shut the buck up!" Yelled Discord.

"Oh allright." Fluttershy, who had been crouching in the bottom of the basket, lifted her head up for a single moment. She looked at how high they were, and grabbed onto Applejacks midsection, and sank to the bottom again. Applejack patted her akwardly.

"S'all right, just like a carnival ride, Fluttershy. Don't worry." Fluttershy squeaked. Things weren't so good on Celestia's side either. Twilight sparkle and Rarity were rolling through the air, flailing their hooves. Celestia turned benhind her for a second.

"Discord! teleport now!" The two dissapeared in a flash of light, then appeared in the castle courtyard. All the ponies fell to the ground panting. Discord. turned to Pinkiepie.

"We're here." He said. Pinkiepie giggled.

"Yay!" after a few minutes of panting from their near-death high flying experience, experience, Rainbow Dash crashed into their group. They rested there for a few seconds, then, to their suprise, a small purple earth pony ambushed them.

"Heeeey!" She yelled, jumping down, from her perch high above the castle walls, falling slowly, her propeller beanie spining as she came in for a spiral dive, her purple and white hair billowing out like smoke, and she had a cutie mark of a screw and a ball.

"Daaaaaadddy!" she yelled, diving right into Discord's stomach.

"Ooof!" The Draceques said in suprise, flinching. He opened his eyes, looking straight into Screwball's swirly ones.

"Hello there, kiddo!" he said, picking her up with his lions paw, and using the bird claw to spin her propeller beanie around, she flew up, and crashed into Twilight Sparkle. She gasped.

"I remember you!" Said Twilight sparkle. "Are you really Discord's Daughter?" she nodded.

"Yep!" she said. "Celestia's my mom! Dad said it was a one night thing." Twilight sparkle looked at Discord and Celestia, Who shuffled their hooves and looked around. Discord began to whistle. Discord sat up.

"Let's just forget about that...It was a weird night...Let's go to Order's prison... and just for get about that." he walked over and picked up Screwball, putting her on his head. He pointed forward.

"Let's go!"

XXX

The group reached a large building on the side of the castle courtyard. They entered the room, and the group noticed a few guards strewn on the ground. Celestia's eyes widened. she nuzzled the guards throat.

"What happened here, Silver Thunder?" she asked. The guard stirred.

"Order...He...he...the others...princess Luna..." They looked down the dark passage. A chill was sent their way, ruffling their manes.

"Daddy, whats happening?" Screwball whispered. Fluttershy gave a squeak. Suddenly, Something white and large flew up from the passage.

Order.

He flew out the building, leering down at Celestia and Discord. Screwball whimpered and hid in Discord's wings.

"Hello, Celestia." Said Order in a monotone voice. He had not fared well from his time in his own personal hell. His feathers were in dissarray, and his eyes were wide and blood shot. He cocked his head. He pulled something behind his back.

It was Luna.

A statue of Luna.

Celestias eyes went wide.

"No...No..."

"And now, for me to retake Canterlot."

(**chapter 4 done! please review for more!**

**and hey, bearie...I gave you half of what you wanted. ;) **

**And I think this is one of the first fanfics i've read with Screwball in it. I need to write one with her as the main character, none of them are on yet. sad face. **

**reviewreviewreviewreviw! I'm a newbie and I need the help!)**


	5. Beginning a Journey

Order, Harmony, and Chaos.

Chapter 5, Beginning a Journey.

(**Author's notes: Chapter 5! *runs around in circles a bit* So anyways, I decided that to give my mind creative space, I would also write short little fics every five chapters of this, just for my own sanity. Expect that.**

**Also, please review. PLEASE. I am BEGGING you. pleasepleaspleasepleaseplease...)**

"No! NOOOO! Not Luna!" Yelled Celestia, Rising up into the air, charging at him.

"Oh, this?" He asked, shaking the statue.

Celestia snorted, and tried to fly faster. Order smiled cruelly. But before Celestia could get any closer, Discord grabbed her and brought her down. Order's face fell.

"He just wants you to get angry!" Yelled Discord pulling her down.

"Excellent observation, dear brother." Said Order. "I would have been able to retake all of Equestria - My rightful land, If you remember correctly."

"I'll stop you!" Yelled Celestia. Order raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm... Celestia, you have guts. But as you see, with no Elements of Harmony, You are powerless. I already have total control of Canterlot- Or as I called It when I was in power, stronghold number 1. With your sister, I can slowly take the land. But with the edition of you, Equestria will be mine in a snap." Just as he was speaking, a gray sheen began to spread around his feet, and everypony moved back a bit, moving their hooves.

"I have the Elements! they're- "

"In the safehouse?" He asked lazily. " Celestia, didn't you think arming them with the elements would have been a better idea. Old age? hmm?" Celestia's eyes widened. She then raised her head.

"Their own spirits should have summoned the Elements." She said sheepishly, knowing it was her own fault, she had forgotten to gather the Elements. Order took something else from behind his back.

It was a golden box, with inscriptions in ivory all set on the outsides.

" You couldn't have!" She yelled. He smiled coldly.

"But I did. and, I won't be foolish like my brother probably was." He waved his hoofs, and six beams of light shot out in all directions.

"What are you doing with the elements?" asked Twilight sparkle.

"Spreading them to the 6 corners of the land. It's your job to find them now." Discord raised one hairy eyebrow at him.

"That doesn't seem like something you would do, Order. Won't you give us a clue or anything to where they are?" Order sighed, and waved his hoof. A note fell to the ground, that was quickly snatched up by Screwball.

"Now...ORDER!" He waved his arm again, and the air crackled. Order began to glow, lights shooting from his eyes.

"Come on!" yelled Discord, grabbing on to everypony around him.

"Put on your best effort Celestia! we're going out!"

and a bright flash of light...

XXX

"Uh...uh.." said Twilight sparkle, turning over on the ground. She flailed a hoof out, smacking something in the face.

"Ahhh...Twi..." she had smacked Applejack in the face.

Twilight sat up, using Applejack as support. She looked around. She was sitting on a rock out cropping, Looking out under the city of Canterlot, which was a shade a monochrome shade of gray, which was still spreading outwards. Rainbow Dash was laying on her other side, and Fluttershy was curled up on Pinkiepie's back, and Rarity was laying next to him. And to her left, Discord and Celestia laid on top of each other, with Screwball curled up on top, Napping.

Slowly, Applejack and Rarity woke up, and so did Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, as they all staggered to their feet, Trotting to where Discord and Celestia laid. Screwball had already woken up, full of energy, zipping around in circles above them. They laid on top of each other, their noses touching.

"I can't tell whether this is sort of cute that they're together, or weird." Observed Pinkiepie.

Discord stirred, and opened his eyes, finding himself looking into Celestia's violet eyes.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Discord, Pushing Celestia off of him, who also began screaming. The akward couple fell backwards, panting for a few minutes.

"Um... ok... ok..." Panted Discord. He turned towards Celestia.

"Um.. So what are we going to do now?" Asked Discord, pulling Screwball down from the air and sitting her down. Celestia stood up regally, and faced the group.

"Now, It is time for us to find the Elements. It is the only way to defeat Order I-" Twilight Sparkle Cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to interupt princess, But what was that about summoning the Elements with our spirit?"

"Well, Twilight sparkle, that is a valid question. I had enchanted the box you saw earlier I had put a spell on that would allow you to summon them with a spell I would show you. But I would have never expected that Order would be able to grab hold of it before you. But for now, we need to find the Elements locations. Screwball, The note that Order dropped earlier." Screwball handed the slip to Celestia, who read it out loud.

_"Honesty lies in the mountains,_

_Kindness, near the city, _

_Generosity, near the sea,_

_Laughter, In the forest,_

_Loyalty high in the clouds,_

_And Magic In your hometown."_

Celestia stopped.

"That's the end of the letter." She sighed.

"That's the worst mysterious rhyme about a quest I have ever heard." Observed Discord.

"We have a lot of work ahead of ourselves." Said Celestia.

**(Author's note: Reviewreviewreview...please! **

**And I had a lot of fun writing this! Expect it to get adventure-y.**

**Press that sexy button and review. You know you want to.)**


	6. Making plans

Order, Harmony, and Chaos, Chapter 6.

Making plans.

(**woo, Chapter siiiiix! *dances***

**And these next chapters will have a cameo of Trixie, and the Flim Flam brothers. Coincidentally, one of my favorite crack pairings is FlimXTrixie. Derp.)**

"So what do we do now?" Asked Rainbow Dash, flying up to the princess. Celestia silently looked into the night sky.

"For now, we sleep. There are few hours of the night left. And we need all the strength we can get before we start our journey." Dash sighed.

"But we don't have any sleeping bags!" said Rainbow Dash. Celestia laughed.

"Time to get back in touch with your ancestors. Ponies used to sleep on the ground, and graze through the fields." Twilight Sparkle nodded.

"I remember reading about that in one of your ancient books Celestia. It's hard to believe that everyone used to eat grass out in the open like that." Rarity made a disgusted face.

"Ugh, that's so unsanitary! And sleeping on the grass, Ugh!" Discord gave a mischevious grin.

"Well, tough!" said Discord, snapping his fingers and conjuring a bed of fluffy clouds, and a sleeping mask. Just as he was about to lay on them, they dissapeared, Leaving Discord to fall to the ground.

"Damn you, Order!" he cursed. "I can't practice my magic anymore!" Celestia looked up at the whizzing Screw Ball.

"Then how do you explain her being able to fly?" she asked, pointing her hoof at her. Screw ball was making 'pfft' noises with her hooves. Discord shrugged.

"Now all of you, get to bed." Said Celestia. The Princess laid herself down on the ground, and the others followed suit. Celestia laid on one side of their little out cropping, and discord on the other, making a point to not get close to each other at all, The mane six laid inbetween them, and Screw ball laid near Discord, Who picked up her face with one paw and pushed her to Twilight Sparkle. Screw ball didn't seem to mind, she just cuddled up to the other filly. Twilight sparkle akwardly let her cuddle next to her.

"Um, Screw ball?" asked Twilight Sparkle. "How old are you?" Screw Ball gave a wacky smile, her swirly eyes falling in every direction.

"I'm 1,965 years old!" Said Screw Ball.

"How can that be?" Asked Twilight Sparkle. The only immortal beings she knew of were Celestia Luna, Order and Discord, and they were only demigods, Who aged, but very slowly. Screw ball tapped her chin with one hoof.

"Well, If Dad 's immortal, and Mom's immortal, then I'm immortal!" Said Screw Ball.

"Well, I was wondering if you-" Rarity rolled over and scowled at Twilight Sparkle.

"Can you be quiet?" She asked. "I'm trying to get my beauty sleep, no matter how unglamorous it may be!" Twilight Sparkle sighed, rolled over, and fell asleep.

XXX

Twilight Sparkle woke next morning, The Early dawn streaming into her eyes, and the smell of fried grass. She sat up, to find that Celestia and Apple Jack were sititng by a fire, frying a mixture of grass, and Daisies, in some Rosemary leaves. Celestia was tending to the fire, strengthening the flames with her magic, while Apple Jack cooked. Fluttershy, Screw Ball and Pinkie pie were laying near it, talking, and Rainbow Dash was still sleeping. Rarity was in a nearby river, bathing, While Discord laid lazily on a rock out cropping above them. Twilight sparkle looked around and saw that the gray had spread farther, even touching their camp, but somehow there was a small patch of normal ground. Twilight Spare trotted up to Celestia.

"Excuse me, Princess?" asked Twilight Sparkle. "But how is it that the gray has gone around us?" she asked. Celestia turned to her.

"Oh, Twilight Sparkle, You're awake!" She said. "The gray has gone around us due to the fact that I still have some rule over the land. Me and Discord worked on getting rid of it when it slowly enroached our camp, and we were able to clear some away with a large amount of effort." She looked over the hills, down at her kingdom, where the gray was slowly spreading. "It was the first time in a long while that we had worked together on something like that..." She smiled. "But now you should eat."

"Eeyup." Said Apple Jack. "Soup's on, everypony! We got specialty made fried- rosemary grass a la daisy." Rarity finished her wash and trotted over and inspected their meal.

"It's just fried grass, isn't it?" She said. Flutter shy raised her head and examined the grass.

"Oh, I don't mind. At least we don't have to graze, Rarity." The two then began to eat, along with Pinkie pie.

"It's not cupcakes, but it's tasty!" She commented. Apple Jack walked over to the snoring Rainbow Dash, slapping her with her hoof. She started up. Apple Jack laughed.

"Eh, what?" She asked, Lazily looking around her.

"Breakfast time!" Rainbow Dash joined the hungry ponies and began eating with gusto. Twilight trotted over and ate too, along with Screw ball, and the Princess joined the group. Discord slithered off the outcropping and observed the group.

"I'm not one for grass, but i'll go catch a fish in that river." He began walking in that direction, but turned around. "I would be able to turn that grass into something more palatable, but I seem to not be able to work my magic, now order is here. Now for fish." He walked away, while Fluttershy looked like she was mourning for the fish.

XXX

After the group ate, they gathered around Celestia.

"What should we do next?" Asked Twilight Sparkle. The princess levitated the note above their heads.

"This note says that honesty is in the mountains. The only major mountains in Equestria are the Canterlot mountains, which we are in."

"But where could the Element be located in?" asked Twilight Sparkle. Celestia thought long and hard.

"Order is predictable. My guess is that It would be located on the tallest peak." Discord nodded.

"That's probably the case."

XXX

They began their journey, flying over the gray ground, with Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie, Twilight sparkle and Rarity riding on Discord, and Screw ball, Rainbow Dash, Screw ball, and Fluttershy flying above. They soon reached a town filled with gray. Angry noises could be heard below.

"Let's stop there!" Said Celestia, Diving down. Everyone else followed suit, as they spiraled down to the small town.


	7. Old enemies

Order, Harmony, and Chaos.

Chapter 7

Old Enemies

**(Here we are, Chapter 7! This is where Trixie and the Flim Flams come in! So just make sure to read and review!)**

The four spiraled into the town, Where strange voices could be heard. They came closer to the settlement, and saw many gray-tinged ponies, standing in rows outside of their houses, all chanting and circling around 3 ponies on top of a machine, balanching carefully on the very tops of it, as the gray slowly engulfed it.

It was Flim-Flam, their machine, and Trixie.

The three of them were using their magic in vain to keep back the gray. As the Alicorn and Draquess came closer, Twilight and the others notised that Trixie wasn't wearing her usual wizard costume, rather, the same uniforms as Flim and Flam.

"Do you guys need some help?" asked Celestia. The three glanced up when they heard Celestia's voice. Flim and Flam took off their hats and stared, while Trixie shrank behind them, after seeing Twilight Sparkle. Flam began to ramble in his salesman way.

"Why thank you, Dear Princess, your assistence would be wonderful for getting us out of this predicement. You see, whe're just simple mechanics in need of a way out if you would so kindly-" Flim Coughed, inteerupting his brother's ramble.

"What my brother means, m'lady, is yes, we do." Celestia lowered a white wing for the three to hop on. The three then raised an eyebrow when they saw Discord. Flim spoke.

"Not to question your magesty's views and morals-" Flam inturupted.

"No, not at all, we know someone with as much power and wisdom as you has the best judgement, out of all of us, your insight is the best, no doubt-" Here he was interupted by his brother.

"But why would you be consorting in the presence of a Dracequess, someone who is probably causing these strange events to occur right now?" Celestia sighed, and was about to give the fast talking brothers an explination, when Discord interupted.

"Look, I would definitely not do anyting like this. You seriously have my word." The two thought this over.

"You wouldn't?" they asked.

"No. I would have much more destruction, the craziest things happening, and turning whatever I wanted into some sort of candy. So yeah, this isn't me." The two looked even more worried, and moved around on Celestia's back, shifting away from him. Twilight Sparkle noticed something about his flank. Their regular apple and apple slice cutie marks wer replaced by a picture of a bit on Flams flank, and a gear on Flim's.

"what happened to your cutie marks?" asked Twilight. The two brothers shuffled nervously.

"Well, you see, my dear filly that this is a part of our ... Job, if you can say that." Said Flam, shuffling his hooves. The princess narrowed her eyes, looking down at the two in disdain.

"What is it, Flam? Can you tell me?" the two brothers became even more nervous, whispering, shuffling their hooves. Flim then cleared his throat.

"Well...You see, It's a special type of paint that only we manufacture-"

"It's cutie mark make up, specially made for covering up your cutie mark."

"So if you're tired of the one you have-"

"Or just feel like something different-"

"With a steady hoof, and a bit of artistic talent-"

"You can change your cutie marks." Flim blushed.

"We use it for con work, pretending to be what we're not. Our real talents just come from ripping off ponies, and mechanics. Also with the adition of our lovely new assistant, we can even go to magical showbiz." Trixie sighed at this, seeming to be ashamed of her new career.

Celstia sighed. She didn't want to consort with con ponies like Flim Flam, and Trixie. But it would have to do.

_"Ponies are ponies. We should take them with us." _ she thought to herself. She turned her head around to the conponies.

"Come, we need to go to the mountains. But first- we're tired of flying. do you know any clear areas, I have an idea for how we can get around." Flim nodded.

"I could swear that I saw an area of green up on the mountaintop not to far from here."

"Where?" asked Discord.

"South from here. we need to travel fast." They took off, straight into the air. After a few minutes of flying, Twilight sparkle was close enough to trixie to talk.

"Hey! Trixie!" she yelled. Trixie looked around, then shrank behind Flim.

"I can still see you, Trixie!" Trixie turned around.

"What is it, Twilight?" she asked. Her uppity voice was gone, she just sounded weary.

"How did you get involed with the Flim Flam brothers?" asked Twilight Sparkle. Trixie sighed.

"After you chased me out of town, I was rejected in every town since then. I met the Flim Flam brothers, and they took me in, if I agreed to help them with their magic and do some show biz. I get some pay along with everything." she pouted.

"You really did ruin my life." She said. "I used to be respected in the towns I went to, but now I'm just really nothing more than a show girl." Twilight felt a feeling of guilt wash over her. She didn't know she caused that much trouble in Trixie's life. But then she reminded herself, it was Trixie's lies that brought this down on herself. Trixie turned around, grabbed on to Flim, and tried to stay on Celestia's back.

XXX

After a half an hour of flying, they finally reached where they saw a small meadow and pool, that seemed uneffected by the gray. The three landed there, exausted from their flying. Celestia flipped over and turned to Discord.

"Do you remember the spell we used to clear out the gray?"

"Discord nodded." Celestia turned over to where Flim, Flam, and Trixie lay.

"Please, can you three help us?" She asked.

"Anything for the leader of the land." said Flam, standing up, along with his brother, and Trixie behind them, trying not to be seen. Celestia looked around at their surroundings.

"What I don't get is why the gray didn't infect this area too..." She wondered around. The ponies started looking around.

"Maybe there's something in that little lake that keeps it out?" asked Pinkie pie.

"Maybe another powerful pony has been here, and they already cleared it out?" asked Rainbow Dash, circling around. Celestia shrugged.

"Well, never mind that for now. We need to do the spell. Rarity, Twilight, Flim, Flam, Trixie, and Discord, please come with me. As for the rest of you, please stand in front of that lake."They obeyed, and walked over to their positions.

"Now for the rest of you, copy the spell that I am going to perform, and cast it on their hooves." The unicorns nodded, and looked towards Celestia. Celestia cast a powerful spell, her horn glowing, and the others did too, their horns glowing with even more and more intensity, causing the other ponies to flinch from the bright light. They covered their eyes with their hooves, and waited for the spell to hit.

"Now!" Commanded Celestia, and the spell was cast, engulfing the ponies. After the shock of being hit with the spell, they opened their eyes and looked at their hooves, confused.

"Celestia, what did you do to my feet?" demanded Rainbow Dash. Celestia smiled.

"Do not fret. It is just a spell that will enable you to walk through the gray, the gray will avoid your hooves, and you will be able to walk through it unaffected." Apple Jack smiled.

"Hay, Couldn't tha' just mean tha' we could walk all about Equestria, and get the gray out of here?" Celestia shook her head.

"The spell does not work that way. Even though you will clear the gray, the next step you take the gray will come back again."

"Aww." Said Screw ball. "That would've been easy then!" She thought for a moment.

"Couldn't you just put all the gray out? You did that before." she asked. Celestia shook her head.

"No, that spell does not last forever. I bet the area that we cleared out a little while ago is completely frozen now. But this area seems safe. We should rest, and make plans for tommorow." Everypony nodded, and agreed to this.

XXX

The unicorns had created a magical fire, which all the ponies were sitting around and grazing, talking and sharing stories. It seemed that the tension between the former enemies was gone now, even Apple Jack was joking with the Flim Flam brothers about how their machine failed, and Trixie had stopped hiding behind Flim, and Joined the conversation.

But this seemed to be just to ward off their own personal fears, for the night around them was dark and oppressing, The only light for miles was their fire, and due to the freezing of the area around them, not a creature stirred. It was eerily quiet, and everypony felt scared, somehow.

The silence was broken suddenly by a loud, clashing scream, which made everypony jump, and hush immediately. Twilight Sparkle and her friends huddled together, while Trixie grabbed onto Flim's neck in suprise, choking him. Discord gathered up Screw Ball, holding her protectively and huddled with Celestia, the both of them looking even more scared then the others. After a few minutes of waiting like this, Twilight whispered,

"Celestia, what's going on?" Celestia's eye's widened.

"It is the cry of something from the age of when Order was leader of the land. It is a fearsome creature, a trojan horse." she whispered. "Made to find enemies of Order's rules, and to fill in unfrozen parts of the land."

"It won't stop until it finds us." added Discord, now holding Screw Ball so tight that it looked like his teddy bear. "And if it does."

"Wer'e doomed." Celestia finished.

Another scream was heard, along with mechanical clacking. The group huddled together, Put out the fire and waited for their fate.

**(Woo! thats another chap done! This one is I think my longest yet. And I love the TrixieXFlim in it. Yay! **

**Also, later on in this fic I will have more Background/ One episode charactars come in. Such as Derpy, Lyra, Gilda, Feather weight, (from the newest episode) And the CMC's.**

**If you have any suggestions, Comments, Concerns, Questions, or anything of that sort, then press that button and review! You know you want to!)**


	8. Escape to the Mountains

Chapter 8.

Escape to the mountains.

**(Author's note: well, here's another chapter. Wooo!.)**

The group laid still, huddled together in the inky, oppresive blackness, while screams, and clanking were heard in the distance. After a few minutes through this, a time that felt like hours, the sound died away, and a small whimpering could be heard.

"Help...help me...help..." The whimpering continued, as Celestia and Discord grew more tense. Twilight sparkle strained to see what was going on. Flutter shy looked like she was about to cry.

"Ohh, someone's in trouble..." said Flutter shy quietly. She strained to get up, whimpering and straining, shaking her hooves, and she was about to burst free and follow the voice, when Celestia grabbed her and pushed her down.

"Celestia!" said Twilight Sparkle out of suprise. Why was she preventing her from getting to the voice? The whimpering was heard louder, and louder, the cries grew more urgent by the second.

"Please...help me...I can't see... " Screw ball began to shake too.

"Daddy, what's going on? There's a filly out there.." she whimpered.

"No..." he muttered. The filly flailed some more, and the other, helpless filly came closer. Soon, the entire group was trying to go towards the voice. The little helpless voice then came into view, and they all saw the outline of a tiny, limping filly. Celestia became even more worried, and so did Discord, twisting around and creating a barrier. But the others were blind to their worry, and the only thought on their mind was getting to the voice.

"Don't go towards it!" yelled Celestia franticly, pushing them away even though they were pushing her away as far as they could, putting in all their might.

"Can you help me? I can't see... can you help me? are you there? I'm so afraid..." she began to cry, sobbing softly, and Twilight Sparkle could almost feel her heart falling apart in sympathy for the poor filly. After more pushing and shoving, Discord was shoved away, and Celestia made a wild grab for the ponies, and so did Discord, shoving them down. Though Screw Ball burst away from them, and flew fast to the filly, her hooves out spread, ready to give her a hug.

Time seemed to slow down, in those few seconds that Screw Ball flew to the tiny horse. Discord twisted his body aroud, making ponies fly everywhere. He reached in vain towards his daughter, Screw Ball, as she finnaly made contact with the filly.

Almost instantly, the filly burst apart, and turned into black, bright fire, part machine and part terrible fire. It reared it's head, A giant horse, wearing it's mane in a style of long ago. It reared it's head, and fire came out of it's nose, almost scorching Discord, who moved his head back quickly in suprise, as the fire spread around him, and Screw Ball was lifted onto a small cage, one of which were dangling from it's sides, and she slipped around inside. The other cages were either empty, held bones of the ponies that met with the Trojan Horse before, and a few statues.

"Screw Ball!" Yelled Discord, and he was about to fly towards the Trojan, when Celestia and the others grabbed him, as they made their escape. They ran and ran, faster into the mountains. They ran and ran, hearing the mechanical clacking of the Trojan Horse, and the screams of Screw Ball, as she cried for help.

"Help! Come on! help me!" she cried in her fear. Also, along with all these noises, the voice of the fake filly from before blared in their ears.

"Why? Why won't you help us? Why? WHYYYYY!" the voice screamed, unsettling them. After running for what seemed like hours, the voices and screaming died away. They found themselves in a small cave, under a waterfall, all panting heavily. They stayed that way, shocked, the water from the cave slowly dripping on their heads. Flim was the first to speak.

"That was a shocking experience-" he then waited for a second, as if he expected a reply from his tiny comment. He then looked around in shock at the group.

"Princess... Discord... Twilight sparkle... Rarity... Fluttershy... Rainbow Dash... Apple jack... Pinkie pie... Trixie... Flam?" he asked an empty space. He grew even more panicked.

"Flam? Flam? FLAAAAAM!" He screamed, and began to flail about. Trixie immediately shoved her hoof in his mouth as he screamed even more. He tugged at her hooves, becoming more and more insane by the second. The group hoped that the Trojan would have not heard the scream, but it was too late. The sound of mechanical clanking grew closer and closer. The black mass passed above, as a cage dangled before them, clinking from a chain on the Trojan's body. Inside was Flam, looking like he was about to have a mental break down. Flim reached out to him in vain, and he was carried away before their eyes, before Flim could reach him.

"FLAAAAAAAAAM!" he yelled. And, for some reason, the Trojan just faded away. Flim than collapsed to the floor, kicking and flailing for a few minitues, until he just layed in a damp corner, whimpering, and chattering in the cold. A few drops from the wall fell on his hat, as it flopped into his face. Trixie trotted over to him and patted his head.

"You'll get through this," She gave him a hug, and walked to the main group.

"When did Flam get kidnapped?" she asked. Celestia shrugged, while Pinkie Pie thought for a few seconds.

"Maybe he was kidnapped when we were running away? He seemed kind of slow." she looked at flim in his corner, watching the water drip on him.

"Wait, if Order has frozen everything, why is the water still moving?" Twilight Sparkle looked at Flim too.

"I think our spell was a little too strong. I think it makes the area a few feet around us unfreezes and returns to it's place in time before it was frozen. that's why this cave is so wet!" Celestia nodded.

"Excellent observation, Twilight Sparkle. Though it's something to expect from my top dstudent." They then noticed that Discord looked like he was going to lose it too.

"I can't believe that they would take Screw Ball like that..." He said sadly. "Only my brother would do something like that...and even though she's his niece, I doubt he'll treat her well." then he turned angry. "I'm going to kill the bastard!" He yelled at the cave's roof, as if it had kidnapped Screw Ball and Flam. He seemed to about to attack something or someone in blind anger, but stopped himself, taking deep breaths.

"I know he just wants me to get angry...chase after him...and not concentrate on helping you ponies find the elements." Celestia nodded at this.

"Wise desicion, Discord. And I have to feel sorry for the two also. But they will probably stay alive, while Order waits for us to go after them. But we will have to continue on our quest." Trixie's eyes widened at this.

"But look at how this put Flim! We can't just go on like nothing happened!" Celestia sighed.

"I know you worry about their well-being, but that is an impossibility right now. His stronghold-his castle, is too strongly guarded for us to do anything without the Elements of Harmony. And right now, we need to concentrate on finding the first Element, Honesty." Apple Jack nodded.

"'ah would love ta' find ma' element quickly, Celestia."

"Good, good, Apple jack." Celestia replied. She looked around at the damp cave.

"We should rest for now. It will be dangerous venturing outwards now, I bet my mane that the Trojan is still close, watching us, waiting us to come out of our cave to find them. I know how this works, I have seen it before." She looked around at her team of ponies.

"But for now, we rest." They all agreed on this, and plodded around the cave, trying to find a place to rest inside of it, someplace that was not as damp as the rest of the cave. As they all settled down uneasily to sleep, With Twilight, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, Rarity in one Corner, with Celestia and Discord on the other side, and with Trixie in Flim in Flim's wet little corner. Flim was still shuffling his hooves and muttering quickly.

"Me and Flam were always together, never apart, he was always there, sat in same desk at school, did everything together. Flam and me, Flam and me, Flam and me, Flam and me, Flam and me, Flam and me, Flam and me, Flam-" he kept going on and on, being seperated from his twin seemed to really scar him. Trixie put a hoof over his mouth.

"Shhhhhhh.." Said Trixie. "Calm down, you need to sleep." He nodded, and set his head down.

"Thank you, Trixie." The two then fell asleep, side by side, and the rest of the group followed suit.

XXX

Twilight Sparkle was resting peacefully, when the sun's rays first appeared. She looked outside, admiring the celestial body. She then realized something. She turned to Celestia and shook her awake.

"Celestia! Celestia!" she cried. Celestia started up.

"What, what is it Twilight?" she asked. Twilight began to gesture franticly outside towards the sun.

"How is that happening! I thought you rose the sun in the day!" Celestia's eye's widened when she realized what was going on.

"Order must have somehow seized control of the sun...He wouldn't abandon the daily order of things... We should not worry, he probably does it more precisely than anyone before who controlled the sun...It's the way of his Order..." Twilight sighed.

"Well, at least there is a bright side to his take over..." The two sat and talked for a few minutes, then decided to wake the others. They wandered outside, where they found their cave was on the side of a steep ravine. They grazed through the frozen grass, then sat down inside of the cave, and made their plans. None of the ponies looked too good, their manes were in disarray, And Flim's and Trixie's uniforms were ruffled and dirty.

"We should keep moving I know the peak of Mt. horsehead is the highest mountain in this region," Suggested Discord. Celestia nodded.

"We should make our way there right away. Let's go." The team then set out, climbing up the mountains, going up dangerous ravines, watching their steps carefully. After hours of this, they finally reached the base of Mt. Horsehead.

They made their way up the mountain, and after hours of climbing, falling, and walking they reached the top.

"Oh my Celestia..." exclaimed Twilight sparkle. Before them stood an enormous building of sorts, a giant temple or something, made out of a dark black marble that rose high up into the sky, like the opening of a giant cathedral.

"I think I know where we're going next..." said Apple Jack.

**(whew! it be done!**

**poor Flim Flam. ;-; and Screw Ball. ;-; **

**Be sure to review and crap. DO EET RIGHT NAO!)**


	9. The Temple of Honesty

Order, Harmony, and Chaos.

Chapter 9: The Temple of Honesty.

**(Hello everyone! sorry, but I might not have the time to update this fanfiction more! And please, I really need you guys review and everything! I need them to survive! So review! :D)**

The group stared up at the large structure carved into the gray country side, which could only be described as the front of a cathedral. They used to exist in ancient time, where the people worshipped Celestia and even more as a god, until they slowly abandoned the religion. In the older and larger cities, some of these places remained, slowly crumbling. The entrance was large and imposing, with giant towers and spines, that poked out of the buildings. The doors were huge, with a giant gilded surfaces. On the two sides of the door, two Identical identical statues of Order stood on either side. Then it hit them- The temple was completely symmetrical, down to the tiniest detail. Even the tiny carvings and curves at the very top of the spines.

The group all cautiously approached the entrance, feeling as if the statues watched down on them dissaprovingly, Order's bloodshot eyes staring seemingly into their very soul. They reached the giant door, looking at it expectantly. It had no handles, or buttons, or levers, or anything to open it. Apple Jack stepped forward to inspect it, seeing if it would react to her Element. Nothing happened.

"HEY!" she yelled. She pounded her hooves against it. "HEYHEYEHEY!" she said, louder and louder. She then stood back and inspected the door, wondering what would happen. Suddenly, a loud clunking noise was heard, and with a massive heave, the doors slowly scraped against the ground, squeaking and clunking noisily. They finally opened, showing only inky blackness beyond it. Apple Jack looked back on everyone else. They looked confused. Discord swallowed nervously, while Flim fiddled with his tie.

"Well," Said Apple Jack, turning to face back at the door like it was her new challenge, "We better move on now, shouldn't we?" The party nodded, and made their way through, dissapearing into the inky darkness, the statues of Order still watching them.

XXX

They traveled throughout the darkness for some time, not knowing where they were going. They made sure to only travel forward, It seemed as if you could get lost going into any direction at all, they kept up, walking and walking, for a long, long time. A light slowly appeared in front of them, growing larger and larger. The party began to gallop at it, with Rainbow Dash and Discord flying as fast as they could. They reached the light, and ran through it to find themselves in-

"THE EVER FREE FOREST?" Yelled Flim, Backing up almost immediately, trying to go back. But it was too late. He just stumbled backwards over a hill, and into a tree. Trixie quickly picked him up with his magic, and dragged him back to where they stood. It indeed was, the Ever Free forest, which seemed to stretch in every direction. It was chattering with birds and animals, which was a large change from what they were used to, the eerie silence that always followed them on their journies. The change back to animal noises almost hurt their ears. They stood, looking around in amazement, until Celestia spoke.

"The Ever free forest... I remember this part." She said, seeming to drift off. Discord nodded too.

"Yep, This is the place..." Said Discord, thinking of the old times when their castle was in the forest. All the other ponies looked a bit confused.

"What did happen here?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"This was the place where we would always camp out..." She trailed off. "And roast marshmallows..."

"This is the place where we would sneak away in the night..." Said Discord. They had been staring at their surroundings for such a long time, that it seemed as if they were almost trapped in their nostalgic memory. This lasted for a while, until Discord shook his head like a dog ridding itself of water.

"Let's keep moving, I can hear something up ahead." he said. They all listened closely. A thumping sound was heard far away. Celestia looked in the direction of the noise.

"It's coming from the old Castle," Said Celestia. "We better move towards it." The group nodded in unison, and galloped off to the noise. After a few minitues of running through the forest, they reached the beginning of the Old Castle ruins. They were very suprised at what they saw.

Order stood in the middle of some overturned and vine covered columns, Concentrating on them with great intensity. His two... Paws, if they could be called that were glowing, and shaping something with them. A tiny, spinning orb appeared, as gray as the ground that was forming outside of the forest. The orb became more and more solid as he shaped it, and he continued until he was satisfied. He released the orb towards the ground. The orb moved slowly to the ground, growing brighter and bigger. It then touched a single blade of grass, and about an inch of gray grew on it. Order looked triumphant as he stared down at the blade of grass, like he had conquered a kingdom. Or a blade of grass. Order was about to ready another orb, when a tiny burst of light, and a 'pop' sound was heard, and the blade of grass sprung back, as green and healthy as ever.

"DAMN IT!" Yelled Order, losing the usual, creepy monotone coolness he had, this time he was truly angry. His eyes turned redder, and he collapsed on the ground, shaking for a few moments. He then stood up straight, and faced the group, no trace of his anger from before left behind.

"I see you've reached me." He said to the group in his monotone voice. Before anyone could speak though, Discord ran from the back of the group to attack Order.

"YOU BASTARD! WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!" he yelled, a claw extended to attack Order. Order didn't flinch or move or show any fear at all. When it looked like Discord was about to deliver a fatal blow, He just fell through Order as if he were a ghost.

"Ah. Now you see. I'm sorry Discord, but I am merely a projection. The forest around you is a projection of what i'm doing right now. You can't touch things if I don't want you to touch something. Everything in this forest can be transparent at my will." Discord raised one of his hairy eyebrows, barely containing his anger.

"So what are you doing in the Ever Free forest anyway, brother?" Order sighed as he looked at the blade of grass disdaintfully.

"I am trying to change the Ever Free forest back to my perfect designs. However, The spells the Original Elements have placeed keep me from doing anything too it. Nature still runs wild here, in an unorderly fashion. Instead of letting it slowly spread, like in other parts of the land, This one requires my actual prescense." he looked all around the group. "The important matter now, is who is the Element of Honesty?" He asked. A wicked smile formed on his face, while his eyes stayed emotionless. "Now now... Don't _lie _to me. Step forward." Apple jack follwed his instructions, her eyes full of hate as she stepped forward.

"Yah. Ya' want me?" she asked. Order looked down at her over his beak.

"Ah, I see. The orange one." he said nonchalantly. "Now this part is for you to solve on your own to see if you are really worthy of this element." He waved his hand, and the rest of the group dissapeared, and so did Order. Apple Jack found herself in side of some sort of void, no light, just darkness all around her. She stood there, scared an confused for a few moments, Until Order's voice began to ring about in her head.

_"Honesty is the light that shines through the darkness, and takes down illusions. It has it's root in raw power, which you posses. Honesty is not a good thing in it's entirety. Celestia may think that, but I am not fooled by that talk. Honesty is the force that moves revolutions against order, When the honest truth is reavealed about their condition. This has spurred many nations from their Orderly existence. I do not stand for those sorts of things." _ Order paused talking for a bit, while Apple Jack digested the Information. Honesty? Spurring revolution? Apple Jack had always thought that Honesty was a Harmonius thing. But then again, Order's view on Harmony and Order were warped and twisted, taking away free will in exchange for a brutal tyranny. Order's voice began again.

_"Now, you will go through a series of tests to see if you truly deserve the Element of Harmony. Your Honesty will tear down these facades I draw up, And at the end of these passages of illusions and untruth, your Element will sit waiting...And so will your friends. If you can survive my challenge. Do you accept?" _Apple Jack looked straight ahead at the point in front of her where she thought Order's voice came from the loudest.

"Whadda' think! Of course I accept your challenge!" She yelled, completely fearless. Order's eye's appeared in front of her.

_"Then let the challenge...Begin."_

**(An: Wooo! Another chapter is done! please give me as much crituques as you can, and reviews, and all that stuff. Review! And also, suggestions! and if you see anything wrong with this fic, Just tell me, And i'll work on my writing skills a bit! ANYTHING! I NEED CRITUQUES.)**


	10. Lies that Obstruct Sight

Order, Harmony, And Chaos

Chapter 10: Lies That Obstruct Sight.

**(Chapter 10! this is a freaking milestone! Thanks to everyone who has kept with this fanfiction! Now for tenth chapter party. *gets out bucket of candy and party hat* YAY! ONLY FIVE MORE TO GO UNTIL ANOTHER ANIVERSARRY! WHOO! **

**Oh.. and to Kowalister Fanatic... The reason I have a bunch of grammatical errors and stuff is the fact i'm writing this fic on word pad, Which doesn't have spell check. :c)**

After Applejack accepted Order's challenge, she found herself standing in a long corridor, Completely gray. She surveyed to passage, looking up and down it. It stretched in either direction for as far as she could see. She spent some time standing there, and was about to take a step when Order's voice echoed up and down the halls eerily.

"The first of three challenges... This one is the most straight forward of them all...The other's do not utilize Order such as this... " he said. "There is almost a 0% chance that you will actually suceed at this...And if you do, then you and your friends will still not succeed...It is inevitable. But I always believe in a fair chance...Even if the chance is less than zero. Why do you think I scattered your pitiful elements so? But enough of my thoughts. The first challenge will now begin. My only hint is for you is that you need to get to the end of this corridor. There will be a door to the next challenge. We begin now."

A large grinding noise was heard, and the wall quickly backed up behind Applejack, pushing her forward. She scrapped her hooves along the ground, trying to slow her travel down the gray hall. The wall continued on like this for a few minutes, until Applejack was shoved into A circular room. She looked around herself.

"What the hay is this?" She asked aloud. Her voice echoed around the hallways. She looked behind her. Instead of seeing just a flat wall, she saw the passage still stretching into infinity in front of her.

"What the hay? There was a wall there a second ago!" She decided to try walking down it, but immediately crashed into a wall. "The hell?" she said this time, getting a bit angry at the wall. She tapped her hooves agaisnt it, seeing if she could push through. She was then about to charge into it, But before she could attempt it, But the ground of the room lit up with a dull light. Text began to carve itself into the middle of the room. Applejack ran up to it, following the text with the hooves as she read.

_"To find the hall of truth to the door of truth, speak the truth." _And then, as quickly as the text appeared, It dissapeared.

_"The hay..." _ She thought yet again about the strange halls. Applejack looked at the halls that stemmed from the room. There were six, going into every direction. Applejack went to the one left to her. This one two looked like a clear empty hallway. But she didn't want to take any chances. Instead of going straight into it like the other one, She moved her hooves towards it slowly, to see if there was a block on it too. She touched her hooves against cold stone. She sighed. She tried the next, the next, the next one after that, until she had checked every passage. All of them were blocked. She thought about the words on the door.

_"To find the hall of truth to the door of truth, speak the truth." _Applejack realized what this meant now. She walked in front of one of the halls.

"My name is Applejack!" She said boldly. She cringed, waiting for something to happen. Something did. It morphed from a clear looking hallway, to stone. With a single word on it.

_"The" _It said very plainly in the script from the hall before. She moved from that one to the next.

"My name is Applejack!" she said again, louder. It did the same, turning into a wall, another word was etched onto it.

_"Truth." _Applejack became excited, going from entrance to entrance, Saying her name. She looked around the hallway.

_"The truth is a dangerous thing."_

"What does that mean?" She said. She then read the words out loud. "The truth is a dangerous thing?" She then heard a giant scrapping noise, as the stone walls of each hall receded. Each was plain like the ones from before. She walked around to see if there was a difference, or some sort of indication of which one she should go down. She closed her eyes, spun, and pointed at a hall. She walked up to it, and was about to step down it when she felt heat rising from the floor, as if it were on fire. She faltered and backed up quickly. It was time to tell another truth. She faced the hall.

"My name is Applejack.." She said. Nothing happened. "...And I come from Ponyville." The floor dissapeared and she saw lava under it, bubbling and shifting, burning the sides of the walls. She went to each one, Repeating it.

"My name is Applejack, and I come from Ponyville!" The hallways showed different horrors each. One had a spike trap, another had no bottom, just a pit going on and on and on. She reached the last hall, one that she hadn't checked yet.

"My name is Applejack, and I come from Ponyville!" She said with confidence. Instead of some sort of death trap beneath her, The hall turned to a smooth bed of gray colored grass. She walked across it, It crunching beneath her feet. It seemed to go on and on, Until she reached a field. When she saw the end, She ran excitedly, happy to finally see the end of the hall.

She reached the field, and stood there panting for a few moments. The field drew up to a large door, set in the stone of the wall.

"Yes! I did it!" Applejack said excitedly. But before she could move to open it, Order's voice rung around in her head.

_"You seemed to have passed this challenge. Now on to the next. This one is very simple. Open this door." _Applejack shrugged. It seemed simple enough, but order probably had a trick up his sleeve. She went up to the door.

It was large, ornate, and made entirely out of the same gray stone. She looked up at it in awe. And of course, it was as symmetrical as the other entrance was. She shrugged.

"Seems simple enough!" She said brightly. She carefully lifted a hoof to push the door. And the moment she did, It was almost as if all of Equestrian hell broke loose.

Shadowy shapes lunged from the door, along with monstorus birds, Applejack had barely any time to react to it. She ran back, almost going back into the hallway. The shapes flowed around her, screaming and making terrible noises. But somehow, even though they were on every side, She didn't feel anything, no pain, not even the brush of their bodies next to her.

"Hey...You're not real...Not real at all!" She yelled to the shapes that passed around her. Almost immediately they dissapeared from around her, Even the door dissapeared, leaving a blank and empty space. Order's voice came again.

_"It seems as if you might make it. But no matter. You and your friends will never make it. Excuse me...But that is the __**truth**__..." _Applejack looked around defiantly.

"I will get through this! just you watch!" She then ran into the door, not caring what happened next.

She free-falled through empty space, until she hit the ground. She lay in grass, green and healthy. Applejack looked around to see where she could be where the grass could still be green. She looked up, taking in the trees, the bountiful plant life.

"The Everfree forest! Why am I here?" She asked aloud. "Maybe my friends are here!" She said excitedly. "Oh, and I guess Discord too.." Apple jack ran over a hill, and saw the party standing around some columns, which Order stood atop of. The group stared at Order in reverance. Order caught AppleJack's eyes.

"Ah...So you've come. Yet another one to add to my collection of subjects." He said indifferently. Apple jack stared him down.

"I'm not another one of your subjects, and I never will be!" She said defiantly. Order laughed.

"How funny! the Element of Honesty telling a lie." He waved one of his hands at the group surrounding him. They turned around and their eyes bored straight into Applejack. Each one of them had terrible, evil red eyes.

"Attack! Attack the one who does not follow! Attack the one who resents Order!" They chanted in a creepy, hollow voice. Applejack backed up. She wasn't prepared to face her friends. Twilight sparkle dived for her first. Applejack was prepared, and her years of bucking apples were about to pay off. Just as Twilight sparkle looked like she was going to pierce her chest with her horn, Applejack twisted around and kicked Twilight sparkle in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She hoped that she wouldn't cause too much damage. Twilight Sparkle flew away, and crashed into Rainbow dash, who was about to prepare an aerial attack.

Discord and Flim attacked next. Flim was easy to shake off, and she didn't feel much remorse when he flew away, screaming in pain. Discord was harder to take care of. He made dives and snatches, and even cut her forehead with his claws, putting a rip into her hat. She held it tight to her head, as she kicked Discord in the jaw.

_"Damn it..." _She said. The wound began to bleed profusely, clouding up her vision. Hot blood flowed into her mouth as she tried to jump away from Discord's next attack. And not only the wound, but she had cut her favorite hat. She dueled with Discord for a bit, jumping and kicking as hard as she could, and was able to finally kick him away, Yet again she didn't have any problem with hitting him hard, But the others she still didn't want to hurt at all, still making the blows on the others softer... and softer... and softer, until it was little taps and slaps, as each time she worried for her friends more and more. After a bit of dueling, she realized something.

"None of this can be real! This is just another one of Order's projections!" This seemed to speak the truth. The forest backdrop dissapeared, and she found herself outside of the door from the beginning, her friends sitting around her completely unharmed. Even the cut on her head that was throbbing and bleeding earlier had healed up.

_"No! Survived! NOOO!"_ Order's voice echoed in her ears again, but that was the last time that it would happen. She ran to her friends, happy to be reunited.

"What happened to you guys?" She asked excitedly, pulling Twilight sparkle and her friends to her feet. They all seemed a bit dazed.

"I don't know!" Said Twilight sparkle. "You were there one moment, and then gone the next! nothing happened after that. You just reappared, and we were out here." Celestia walked over.

"You were gone for a while. We explored the castle ruins for a bit..." she said. They all gathered around in a tight group.

"Where do we go next?" asked Rainbow dash impatiently. "What does it say next on the note?" Celestia used her magic and drew the note out of Pinkie pie's hair, which made a 'pop' sound after it exited. She read over it, then faced the group.

"It says that next that Kindness is in the sea." She looked out over the mountain tops. "That's a good 50 miles from here..." She said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"On hoof?" Pinkie pie asked. "That would take days!" Celestia nodded.

"IT's going to take a very long time...A very, very, long time.

**(Ahaha! it ended. I really want some reviews and stuff, just to help me improve, I'm just 13 and need the help! please please please please! :3)**


	11. Friends in the Forest

Order, Harmony, and Chaos, Chapter 11.

Friends in the Forest.

**(Yeeeeeahhh, Baby! here's chapter 11. Sorry, but I won't be updating as regularly as I have been. sorry. :c **

**Oh dear god review. Just do it. Do not question your dark noodle lord. :3)**

The group laid on the mountain side, The early morning sunlight washing over them. Exausted from what happened inside the temple, and what was going to come ahead of them. Trixie collapsed onto Flim, While the girls laid on their backs next to each other, panting heavily, Applejack rubbing her forehead. Discord and Celestia sat closer together thann usual, both of them discussing the situation with deep seriousness. Twilight thought it was so strange that the two of them were warming up to each other more and more, It seemed to be impossible that Harmony and Chaos could coexist together. Before she could dwell on this too long, Celestia cleared her throat.

"Everypony, please come here." She said. THe girls walked over dutifully, but Trixie and Flim had fallen asleep on top of each other, Flim's arm around Trixie, His hat flopping over his face, blocking out the sunlight. Pinkie pie tilted her head at this.

"Awwwww. That's so sweet." she said. Twilight sparkle walked up to the sleeping couple.

"Get up you lovebirds!" she yelled in their ears. Flim started up, with Trixie sliding off of him, waking up suprised, her head hitting the ground with a soft 'clunk'.

"Hmm.. What?" Trixie asked, hopping to her hooves, sleepily. Celestia looked over to them.

"We have formed a plan of how we will proceed on from this point." she said, full of seriousness. Discord laughed.

"You seem very grave today, Celstia." He said. Celestia shot him an irratated look.

"Well, back to the plans," She said, looking out over the mountains again, stepping towards a rocky outcropping, surveying the gray and plain land. She turned back to the group.

"Since it seems that this makes it harder to perform magic, I think that the gray absorbs magic. The only place that the gray hasn't seemed to reach is the far corners of Equestria, and of course the lands of Grypheria, and Drackeria. The border lands of Griffons and Dragons. And, the Everfree forest. Our plan is to use up our remaining magic to teleport to the forest, then quickly move on to a location close to the sea. The forest's magic should strengthen ours." Twilight sparkle thought about this for a few minutes.

"But last time we saw, Order was in there. It's like walking right into his trap... Almost as if he had planned our entire journey." she said critically. Celestia nodded.

"He is very tricky like that. Always gambiling the events that others go though... planning down to the last moment. But I have a plan against him, too." She said, sounding triumphant.

"There is an area of the castle which not even Order knows of. It was made as a bunker, to shield off his magic. It is located deep beneath the castle. Though, In turn, It's depth will also hinder our magical ability. " She said, "But we should rest for now, and conserve our ability for later. Though Order will try to attack us with all of his monsters. That's why I have a new way that we will protect each other. Discord and I will take turns on watch, and everypony else will huddle together to make an attack on us harder." The group nodded in agreement.

"It seemed more logical to have set up a watch earlier... But I guess we forgot." Twilight commented. Celestia nodded.

"Yes, It seemed that we had not planned enought earlier." She sighed deeply. "And it has not done well for us, we have lost some of our own." She lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry. I should have been wiser." The rest of them were in saddened silence, but Pinkie pie spoke up.

"Its all right Celestia, At least you tried!" she said, putting a hoof on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Thank you Pinkie pie," She said, rising. "Now, I want you all to rest. I will take first watch. Discord, you can rest."

"Yes!" He said, Pumping his fists, and falling over onto his back, and immediately dropping off to sleep. They all burst out laughing at this, and his over the top performance. Celestia even stifled a tiny giggle.

"I want you all to rest. Now."

"Yes, Thank you Princess, I have also needed some beauty sleep for quite a long time." Said Rarity, laying down her head, and giving an over the top sigh, Rarity-style. The others laid down with her. And waited for the night to come.

XXX

They woke up the next morning to sounds of rumbling, and Celestia screaming.

"Get up! Get up! It's collapsing!" Fluttershy, startled immediately started to her feet.

"Oh my! What's collapsing?" She asked, as the ground shook back and forth and the others stood up with her.

"It's the temple! It's falling apart!" She said. The group turned around to see that it was true. It was shaking, rumbling, and pieces and bits were falling off, destroying the carvings on the structure. But not only was it being destroyed, but It was shaking the ground under it, as if an earthquake were happening. Discord flew up to survey the damage.

"If we don't move now, This entire cliffside will fall apart! And we'll be dragged with it!" The pegasusus immediately lept to the sky, With Rainbow dash struggling to carry Applejack and Pinkie pie between them a little ways up from the cliff. The unicorns ran back and forth on the edge, trying to deflect any boulders.

"We need to teleport. NOW!" Yelled Celestia over the crushing rocks. All the unicorns readiyed their magic, horns glowing, and with a flash of light they-

They woke up in Ponyville town square. They looked around at the square in shock.

"We were aiming for the forest!" Said Celestia indignantly to her surroundings. Discord shrugged.

"So? The teleportation's distance depends on the strength of the magic. At least we're someplace close to the Ever free forest." Celestia sighed.

"I guess that's fine." she said. They looked around the gray town square. No one was out, though they could hear angry chanting in the distance, such as in the other town.

"We better move before the townsfolk find us... I don't like the sound of that chanting." the group got into a tight huddle, and made their way down the streets. As they made their way through an alley and then out to Rarity's boutique, she suddenly stopped and gasped.

"What?" asked Twilight Sparkle. "It's just a few dresses."

"I know." said Rarity. "But... Where's Sweetie Bell?" She said, her eyes wide, looking around the empty streets. Applejack and Rainbow Dash stopped too.

"Where's Apple bloom and Scootaloo?" They asked, joining Rarity looking up and down the streets. Celestia became panicked too.

"Please, we need to move on... I'm sure your sister's and friends are safe... We need to keep moving before they-" Just as she was about to finish her sentence, a row of ponies flowed from allies and households, chanting angry words in a strange language.

"Run!" Yelled Trixie, "They'll try to turn you to stone if they catch you! They did it in that mountain town!" They ran as fast as they could, the angry ponies following close behind them. They ran, and ran, passing Fluttershy's cottage and finally into the Ever free forest. A few of the gray ponies followed behind them, and when they met with the forest entrance, they bounced back as if slapped away forcefully by an invisible hand. The group panted for a few moments until a voice squealed out.

"RARITY!" Sweetie Bell's voice squealed behind them, as she tackled Rarity from behind.

"Oh... Oh my goodness. SWEETIE BELL!" she said, Pulling her sister into a tight hug, not caring about her hair in the dirt.

"Where did you come from?" She asked. "We saw that the town was destroyed." Sweetie bell nodded sadly.

"Yeah...But we got out! Some others are here too!" Applejack and Rainbow dash ran towards them.

"Is Scootaloo here?" Asked Rainbow Dash. "Is Applebloom here?" asked Applejack. Sweetie bell looked down.

"Well... I don't know where Scootaloo is... and Applebloom was at the farm when they grey overtook the town." A heavy pall hung over the group at these words for a few moments. Sweetie bell spoke again.

"Well, some other ponies are here! Come and look around our camp!"

"Camp?" Said Twilight sparkle, her ears perking up. "Who else is here?"

XXX

They were led a little ways into forest, until they came to a little clearing with a hill. Some little shantytown set up along the sides of it, little campfires set up here and there. Some ponies sat around, talking and grazing. They all turned to the entrance when the group walked in.

"Hey! They'res some others!"

"It's Twilight!"

"And Pinkie pie!"

"And... OH MY GOODNESS, CELESTIA?"

"There's Discord! How is HE here?" They all gathered around them, running and clamoring. While Celestia and the others greeted them, Discord hung back in the shadows. The ponies that were in the camp bowed down to her, as Discord stayed behind. Celestia noticed this.

"Ahem... Everyone, I know you know him as a tyrant that ravanged your land, but he is back to band up against Order. Discord, If you don't mind, step forward." He stepped forward with a smirk on his face, as if preparing some sort of attack. Celestia socked him in the stomach, recognizing the expression that he wore when he was about to prank and frighten when they were children. He stopped himself, and cleared his throat.

"Aha. Yes, I have come together with my once worst enemy to try and defeat an even worse threat. Mostly due to the fact that the gray overtaking the land has reduced my chaotic magic. So, if that wasn't happening, I'd be turning you all into muffins. And it'd be raining jellybeans."

"Yay!" said a cheerful voice in the background.

"Shut up Derpy hooves!" was it's only reply.

"Ahem. So, that aside, I will be in your camp for a while. You're welcome." A few moments of angry muttering followed this speech, as Celestia gave him a dirty look.

"That wasn't the best way to greet these ponies..." She said angrily. He scoffed. Ponies began to hurridly began asking questions about Order.

"Who is he?" they asked. Celestia turned to the crowd from Discord to answer.

"Order... Is Discord's brother. He is obsessed with his idea of 'order' as he sees it. Not like my Harmony, balanced with friendship and the Elements of Harmony. His, means regulating everything, down to freezing everything in Equestria... and the rest of the world."

"Then why does the forest stay the same?" someone asked again.

"Many years ago, The guardians set up spells to keep out Order. Although he can enter this forest, The gray cannot enter." They all thought about it for a bit. Sweetie bell spoke up.

"Is Order like this big thing that is all feathery and has weird paws?" she asked. Celestia nodded, her eyes widening.

"How do you know that?"

"We've seen something like that wandering around deeper into the forest."

"Oh." Said Celestia.

"But it hasn't come to us or anything." Reassured Sweetie bell. "Zecora made sure. She set up some sort of magic that will make Order leave this place really fast. Some sort of smelly thing that drives away birds."

"Zecora's here?" asked Twilight sparkle.

"Yep, She provides us with herbs and medicines when we need it. She's a great help to us." Said Cheerilee.

"Who else is here?" asked Fluttershy quietly, wanting to get a head count of the survivors. Cheerilee turned to the rest of the crowd.

"Everyone, please gather in the middle near the campfire to talk, it'll be easier this way." The ponies nodded, and followed her instruction. Cheerile turned back to Celestia.

"I've been appointed 'unofficial leader' of this group. Probably because of my amazing teaching skills, right?" she said, smiling wide. The other ponies laughed, and walked to the center.

"Who's here?" asked Apple jack. They looked over the crowd. About ten ponies stood around, not including Cheerilee and Sweetie bell. There were about four or so stallions, and an almost equal amount of mares. Cheeriliee walked up to Pinkie pie.

"Since you know almost everyone in Ponyville, We have about ten of the townspeople... There's me and Sweetie Bell, Carrot top, Derpy hooves..." The ponies waved as their names were mentioined, Depy flying up and falling over. "And we have Lyra and Bon-Bon too... and Berry punch. Now for stallions, we have Big Macintosh-" Applejack jumped up happily.

"Big Mac!" She squealed, tackling the stallion.

"Eeyup." He replied. Applejack then realized something. She slapped Big Mac, his eyes widening in suprise. "Where were _you _when when Apple Bloom was at the farm and the land froze?"

"I was at the market... I found the others running away, and I took my cart and carried them out... I'm sorry about it, but she's my sister too. Don't get so angry." Applejack sighed.

"You're right Big Mac... I'm sorry..." Big Mac smiled.

"Well, some other survivors are Feather Weight, Snips, and these two..." He said, Gesturing to two stallion pegasi in the back. Rainbow Dash's eyes went wide.

"oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" She said, Dashing up to them. The two looked at her in suprise, one with spiky blue hair, the other with brown-tan ones. They both wore tattered gear, patterned blue and yellow.

"What are the wonderbolts doing in here?" she asked, circling around their heads.

"Oh hey, it's you, the one from the Gala... and that flyer competition. Hey." He said nonchalantly. "yeah, I know it's weird. It's a long story, about how me and Rapid fire got here."

"How _did_ you get here, uh... Soarin?" Rainbow Dash asked again, just remembering his name.

"Uhh, well you see... Me and Rapid Fire were at Canterlot, trying out some new moves in the sky... Spitfire and Fleet Foot and the others were watching us. Then suddenly like out of nowhere... BAM!" He said, clacking his hooves together for emphasis. "All this gray come out of nowhere and freezes them. It made Rapid fire get all skittish again, and he flew away as fast as he could, doing a total freak-out." Rapid fire scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh.. Yeah." He said, His eye then twitching violently.

"So anyways, We just flew and flew and flew, and saw that most of the land was slowly being turned gray. When we saw the forest, and some smoke coming from it, we just didn't think, we just landed and collapsed, completely out of energy. We were knocked out, and we woke up in the Zebra, Zecora's house. We've been here since." Rarity suddenly freaked out and burst through the two pegasi, grabbing something.

"Spike! You're here!"

"Uh... Rarity!" He said suprised. "I just came from collecting firewood..." He said.

"Spike! So glad to see you here!" Twilight sparkle said, also hugging him. The rest joined for a hug too. Cheerilee walked up to them.

"You're welcome to stay for as long as you like." She said. Celestia sighed.

"We're going to need it."

**(Yep, another chappie! you guys probably thought I was dead. Remember to review!)**


End file.
